Je ne suis que Neiji
by Zorro La Tortue
Summary: Je t'aime mais toi c'est lui que tu aimes. Petit one shot qui n'a pas de début ou de fin sur un couple que j'aime bien. Hétéro.


**Titre: ****Je ne suis que Neiji.**

**Disclamers **: je suis toujours qu'une ch'tite tortueéchappée d'unlaboratoire rempli de scientifiques fous qui rêvaient de créer une armée de Tortue Ninja.

**Genre** : euh…. ?

**Couple** : Neiji Hinata à sens unique.

Hinata Itachi toujours à sens unique (et encore c'est pas vraiment un couple puisque qu'on voit ça deux minutes avant la fin).

**Note** : Je pensais pas qu'écrire une fic à chapitre était aussi ….long ? chiant ? compliqué ? je trouve pas vraiment les mots. C'est donc pour faire une pause dans mon autre fic (qui n'en ai qu'au chap' 2…..et dire que je commence seulement à comprendre à quel point c'est long….) que j'ai fait ce petit truc qui ressemble un peu à rien.

Ca n'a pas de début et po vraiment de fin.

* * *

Un matin comme les autres se levait dans la demeure du clan Hyuga. Dans une chambre aux volets fermés, un jeune homme somnole tranquillement profitant de cette chance si rare qu'il a de passer sa matinée à paresser dans son lit, au lieu de courir et de se battre durant des heures interminables face à des ennemis toujours plus puissant et nombreux les uns que les autres.

Ah, ce qu'il aimait pouvoir rester ainsi, pouvoir garder dans ses bras le corps tout chaud de sa jeune épouse, lui flatter les cheveux, lui caresser sa peau si douce mais si pale. Ce qu'il aimait rester là, durant des heures à l'observer, à redécouvrir chaque fois de nouvelles mimiques, nées pendant la nuit.

Il n'y avait vraiment pas à dire, il adorerait vraiment passer tout le restant de sa vie de cette façon si agréable. De cette façon si parfaite, car oui, finalement sa vie était parfaite, totalement parfaite.

Et puis, il avait vraiment de la chance, après tout beaucoup rêverait d'être à sa place : une femme admirable, un poste au sein des ANBU de Konoha important, un clan de plus en plus puissant dont bientôt il serait à la tête…et puis un fils adorable qui ne cessait plus de l'étonner.

A son fils, ce qu'il pouvait en être fier de ce petit bout de cinq ans, il avait vraiment tout pour plaire : une appartenance indéniable au clan le plus puissant de Konoha, une mère aimante, un père qui l'entraînait tout les jours, un regard qui rendrait jaloux le plus pure de tous les cristaux. Un regard blanc, cernait de larmes rouges…..

_

* * *

« Il venait tout juste de rentrer de mission quand on l'informa que l'héritier du clan, Hiashi Hyuga, en personne voulait le voir. _

_Un peu intimidé par un tel comportement (ce n'est pas tout les jours que le personnage le plus important de tout le clan Hyuga venait rendre une petite visite aux membres de la branche secondaire après tout), il se rendit d'un pas rapide à la pièce réservait à ce genre d'occasion._

_Dès son entrée il pus sentir une atmosphère étrange régnée. C'est donc plutôt mal à l'aise qu'il s'installa sur le siége en face de son 'vénérable' oncle._

_« Hyuga-sama, que me vaux l'honneur d'une tel visite, avait il demandé alors. »_

_« Neiji, c'est fou ce que tu ressembles à ton père dans ta manière d'agir. Droit au but, sans détour. Alors je vais aussi aller droit au but : tu es le plus puissant membre du clan Hyuga, tu maîtrises des techniques que moi même j'ai eu énormément de mal à maîtriser et qu'aujourd'hui encore je perfectionne. Tout cela me laisse penser que tu es celui qui doit prendre ma succession. Seulement, tu n'es pas mon fils et tu es un membre de la branche secondaire : le seul moyen qui puissent te faire entrer dans la branche principale en te donnant le droit légitime de me succéder et … »_

_« D'épouser Hinata-sama, murmura Neiji, en coupant la parole à son oncle. »_

_« Je vois que tu as tout compris. Alors que penses tu de ma proposition ? Tu deviens membre de la principale, tu accèdes au titre d'héritier, tu deviens un être irrémédiablement important du village. La seule chose qui pourrait te poser un quelconque problème est le fait que tu devras épouser Hinata, mais au dire de certaines rumeurs je suppose que cela ne te dérangera pas plus que cela, je me trompe ? »_

_« Je…pourquoi me faire une telle proposition ? Pourquoi est ce que soudainement vous renoncez à votre ambition de faire d'Hanabi votre nouvelle héritière ? »_

_« Tu veux une réponse sincère ? Hinata attend un enfant. Cette sale gamine a réussi à tomber enceinte du plus malade de tout les ninjas et maintenant qu'elle s'est faite engrossé, moi je n'ai plus d'autre choix que de la marier pour que le clan n'est pas à souffrir de ses extravagances. Or, il s'avère que tu es le seul digne d'être marié à elle et d'être susceptible de te faire passer pour le père du bâtard qu'elle porte. Alors acceptes tu ma proposition ? »_

_« Si ce n'est pas moi qui l'épouse, que lui arriva t il ? »_

_« Même moi je l'ignore mais saches que tu es la seule chance pour elle de rester vivre à Konoha et de conserver cet enfant. Car crois moi, jamais Godaime-sama ne laissera cet enfant en vie si elle sait que personne de fiable ne s'en occupe. Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, dans l'histoire tu es gagnant puisque au fond tu deviens puissant et en plus tu épouses la femme que tu aimes depuis toujours.»_

_« J'accepte votre proposition, à conditions que jamais personne ne sache le pourquoi de ce mariage précipité »_

* * *

Il avait vraiment une chance inouï, et qu'est ce qu'il pouvait aimer sa femme et son fils. Tout lui souriait et il était indéniablement le plus heureux des hommes…Il était parvenu à accomplir toutes les choses qu'il avait promis de faire suite à sa défaite (datant de six ans) à l'examen Chounin face à Naruto : il était devenu très puissant (aussi bien au niveau interne qu'externe de la politique du village), il avait appris à se passer de ses phrases toutes faites sur le destin, il avait perfectionné son taijustu (ce qui le rendait encore plus puissant). Mais une seule et unique chose comptait à ses yeux, Hinata était enfin parvenue à l'oublier LUI, le tueur froid, et à l'aimer LUI, le simple remplaçant.

Un léger bruit à son côté le fit sortir de ses songes.

« Hum…..Itachi…laisse moi dormir encore un peu….. »

« Non Hinata,…..moi c'est Neiji….. , répondit il, le regard vaguement dirigé vers le lointain paysage de la fenêtre, moi je ne suis que Neiji »

**

* * *

**

**FIN**

Je suis un peu déçu de la tournure de ma fic puisque qu'à la base je voulais faire un truc assez drôle sur ce couple. En plus, je trouve que j'ai pas vraiment réussi à faire transparaître les sentiments un ch'tit peu bizarre de Neiji (il se persuade qu'Hinata l'aime alors qu'en faite elle aime toujours Itachi….). M'enfin bon, une ch'tite review se serait po de trop.


End file.
